


无因之逝

by LassoTheMoon



Category: OngNiel - Fandom, Ongniel is science - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassoTheMoon/pseuds/LassoTheMoon





	1. Chapter 1

无因之逝

 

1

 

“我们都想逃离，但从未想过，真正逃离的，是他的生命。”

 

———节选自事发五个月后，姜家四子中一人的日记内容。

 

 

 

 

当天的海是青黑色的，亟待修缮的大宅屋顶上，色泽斑驳，不合时宜地站着几只低头整理羽毛的寒鸦。

 

长子金在奂背过身子站在屋前，掌阅着刚刚从管家手中截获的来信。他穿着与日渐萧索的气温相符合的乳白色巴洛克衬衫，只是裤子依旧是那条家规里规定、只许睡觉时出现的亚麻棉布裤。

 

他握着信纸的手指急切而又紧张，袖口的花纹在夏末的海风中轻轻颤抖，带有一星半点颊肉的侧脸，因为来信的内容而绷得僵硬，额角仿佛挂住阴沉的天色，嘴角下抿，强忍住泪水滑落一般，舌尖似已尝到面前断崖下的海里苦涩粗粒的盐巴。

 

这是一封黄旼炫的来信。

 

以前他的信，尤其是来自战场和前线的士官黄旼炫的信，总是在家里四子之间传阅，有些逸闻趣事，直到互相掌握背诵，都还一直是他们乏味的日常生活的谈资。

 

但现在一切都不同了，金在奂不再是最快乐无忧的大哥，黄旼炫也不再只给他写信。

 

他明明看到，管家急匆匆抱走的托盘里，还有两封邮戳和信封都一模一样的信笺。金在奂想也不用想，猜也不用猜署名。

 

米白的信纸，早已由于寄送过程中的舟车劳顿而泛黄，不慎被金在奂用泪水打湿的地方，亦有一圈圈清浅的墨渍渐渐晕开，像极了目送爱人远去战场，被手帕过分揩拭后，年轻的姑娘们乌青的眼角。

 

无用的海浪还在拍打，暴怒的海风仍在咆哮。

 

扣在金在奂指尖的信纸，被站在不远处树丛之后、默默观察着这一切的二哥朴佑镇，恰时抛出手里的一枚丑橘击中，四散到经过整齐修剪过的草坪之上。

 

丑橘是赛恩思岛的特产，别看它样子丑丑的，皮糙且干，个头也很大，却是岛外难求的珍品。朴佑镇投掷成功的瞬间，它香甜的汁液便迸发出来，满溢先前只有海盐咸味的花园。

 

“你别哭了，我不许你再哭了。”

 

姜家四子玩弄丑橘，不尊重它的存在，任意暴殄天物，本来也是经不起家规推敲的。二哥朴佑镇的言下之意无非就是，金在奂是值得他为他再关上两周禁闭的，但他可不是为了看他哭鼻子，才草率地略过晨祷，躲在他身后的。

 

朴佑镇就睡在金在奂隔壁，听到前门的邮递员熟悉的拉铃声，紧接着就是金在奂那头传来窸窸窣窣，悄然起身下楼的声音。他也慌忙披了件外衣蹲身猫腰关切地打量，胸前的衣服扣眼都没完全对齐，麦色的肌肉半露未遮地，站在金在奂面前。

 

“好，我不哭了。”

 

金在奂眼角晶莹的泪珠倏地滑落到下巴上，嘴角却是在挤出笑脸，眼神还是哀切的，但明显要比方才明朗得多。

 

“但你要把扣子扣好，昨晚父亲回得晚一些，爹地应该也会起得晚，还好他现在不是醒着。父亲应该被灌了不少酒，我看贴身的佣人上上下下换了几次铜盆，应该是爹地在给父亲揩拭、擦洗，可算闹到深夜。”

 

朴佑镇有些跃跃欲试的痞气外涌，干脆摆手把一串歪歪扭扭的扣子都掀开，小腹前空空荡荡地，布料随着风向往两侧乱飞，表示不想再听金在奂的唠叨。

 

“你到底准备什么时候，才跟父亲谈我们的事？我总是梦到，你绝望地坐在塔楼的那扇窗户后面，用口型跟我说，‘佑镇，我们再也走不了了。’我觉得根本就没有最好的时机，只有说和不说，我不想再忍耐了。”

 

金在奂俯身下来为他系着扣子的手指微微颤抖，不知是因为愠怒，还是因为心疼他最懂事的弟弟。

 

“很快，我向你保证，我今天就去和父亲谈。我想父亲会支持我们的，如果父亲能站在我们这边，爹地那里，也不是没有回旋的余地。”

 

朴佑镇忽然伸手轻轻打掉，金在奂在给他系领口上最后一枚象牙扣的手，又在他的错愕之间，把他的双手都牵起来握住，牢牢把控在炽热的手心里。

 

金在奂抬头看着他的虎牙嗖地一下露出唇角，知道他是真的内心雀跃不已，为自己的回答而感到满足。

 

朴佑镇好像真是一团火，不会熄灭，不知疲倦，方才还怕他凉着了，这下真是完全的多虑了。

 

“哥哥什么时候骗过你，哥哥不会骗你的。”

 

金在奂自认不算是个很好的哥哥，常常未能尽到保护弟弟们的责任，跟老三裴珍映、老四赖冠霖，更是常常缺乏交流与心灵上的关照。

 

但朴佑镇与他们不同。

 

毕竟，毕竟他带他逃出风暴的震中，并且许诺要带他逃向未来。

 

朴佑镇能给他的，是他一个人，或者和世界上其他任何人一起，都无法做到的。

 

他想他需要一场严肃的家庭谈话，必要时哭到晕厥的演技，还有唯一一张能摆弄父亲恻隐之心的底牌，作为只有他一个人知道的筹码。

 

“进屋去吧，等他们都醒了，也难解释。”

 

金在奂挣脱开朴佑镇的手，弯身下去把信纸折叠整齐，塞进裤袋里，用穿着白色长袜的脚尖点了点朴佑镇缎面的金丝线拖鞋，随即低头看了看他显得有些怪异的脚。

 

朴佑镇跟出来得也真够急切，这鞋子哪里经得起他在室外这样活蹦乱跳，后半边掌面几乎消失，为了脚掌不直接着地，原来他刚刚一直原地悬空，踮着脚尖。

 

“没...没事，就是有点凉，不打紧。”

 

朴佑镇自知理亏，金在奂比他自己还要爱惜他的身体，一下子声音小若蚊喃，眼神飘忽不定。

 

“穿我的便鞋吧，我穿了袜子，回去换换是一样的。”

 

金在奂说着便打算脱鞋，但朴佑镇自然不会同意。

 

推搡之中，朴佑镇又发觉有机可乘，可得做点情人间才能做的事，意犹未尽地叹闻着金在奂后颈淡淡的清香，刹那间脚底失焦，大脑过分松弛，脚掌心扎进泥土地上，一根荆棘状的刺。

 

“别揪我了，很痛的。我错了，哥哥我知道错了。”

 

其实朴佑镇脚底板不知要比被金在奂狠狠扯住的耳根痛上多少倍，但是他一戏谑又顽皮地喊出哥哥两个字，金在奂准是不忍心再嗔怪他的莽撞。

 

远处孤山上钟声回荡，孩子们的晨祷俨然该画上句点，朝露易蒸干，姜家的两位家长，应随时都有可能，会出现在餐桌一旁。

 

金在奂羞红的脸上，笑容一僵。

 

他们还不配拥有过分的快乐，他们该想的事情，还有很多。

 

一种天色作的云，和海色凝成的低气压，在他们之间流转开来，金在奂不再拉着朴佑镇的小臂，而是尽量保持礼貌的距离，在他身侧，缓缓伴着他一瘸一拐地朝着主屋的偏门里踱步。

 

“不是你的错，是哥哥不好。”

 

金在奂是姜家收养的第一个孩子，亦在年龄顺序上是长子。自从朴佑镇有记忆以来，每次遇到责罚，或是需要接受两位养父管教的场合，金在奂总是第一个捂住他们的耳朵，把他们搂在怀里，对他们说这句话。

 

其实，他每次听到这句话，都在心里想着回答，有时是哭喊着，有时是怒吼着，因为他从未由衷地觉得，这真的是金在奂的错。

 

风浪舔舐着山崖上锋利的石块，把拴在岸边的扁舟几叶，摔得近乎粉碎。塞恩思岛，从未如此压抑，却又仿似一向如此压抑，是阳光抵达不了的地方。

 

“如果他们要反对，就让他们反对去吧。反正他们一概看好的黄士官，也没有给哥哥你，带来什么好结果。”

 

朴佑镇直挺挺地把从肩线往下，不停颤抖的金在奂猛搂进怀中，朝着正厅大步走去。昂贵的桃心木地板上，深深浅浅地，涂抹着他脚心渗出的血迹。

 

他想立刻坦白，他想打破这个平静而又闷热的早晨。

 

他想做寿改变，他们早已失控的人生。

 

“佑镇，别像个孩子一样，你忘了我是怎么答应你的吗？我的约定仍然有效，操之过急，不见得好。你先扶我上楼去，我给你上药。”

 

塞恩思岛进入了暴风雨肆虐的季节，原本房内交叠摆放着的鲜花，也已经由于供货短暂地停止，而枯萎凋敝。船只进不来，水和食物可以靠储藏，但邕圣祐最喜欢的花，却不尽然。

 

淡淡的血腥味和趋近于腐烂的花朵后调味道混杂到一起，对角线方向的厨房传来微乎其微的脚步声，佣人们挨个端着早餐餐盘，熏肉和鸡蛋的肉糜之香弥漫，霎时间整间屋子，便变得更加令人难以忍受。

 

朴佑镇还如十岁那年一样，和金在奂躲在侧边楼梯的阴影处，两座身躯蜷缩在一起，他能清晰地感受到身边人紧张地颤栗，也再度被他突兀的心跳声所打动。

 

“朴佑镇...算我求求你啦，你再听我最后一次吧。我们都不想局面太难堪，不是吗？”

 

金在奂已使出十二万分的力气到撒娇上，又因为时间过分紧迫，在朴佑镇看来，反而像一只被老虎抢走了鲜嫩的草皮，还得想着法子哄老虎开心的，可怜的小羊。

 

“最后一次了，你不许再说都是你的错，这种话了。”

 

金在奂慌乱之中点点头，尚未注意到口袋里的信掉出来了，不着痕迹地滑落到地板上。

 

小羊于是接过老虎手中交还给他的草皮，由老虎少年气息浓厚的手臂半环着肩头，蹑手蹑脚地，踩上楼梯。

 

期间金在奂努力竖起耳朵打探，既没有听到三弟和四弟起床或是下楼的响动，亦未感知到姜、邕二位养父的动向，纳闷是少不了的，但事态紧急，他只好直指鲜有人迹的阁楼卧房，示意朴佑镇速战速决。

 

姜、邕二人这间盘踞半个岛屿的宅邸，是由他们亲自设计、监工完成的。大体结构像极了四子口中所喊的父亲，姜丹尼尔的性格，木梁房橼搭建起来的，宽大的百年古木撑起天穹，简单直爽，不弯弯曲曲。

 

而内里的空间布局，却反映出另一位爹地邕圣祐的处事侧面。左右延伸绵长，房间与房间之间，往往有意想不到的过道相连，隔间和暗室般的龛房也不算少数，说是居家版本的迷宫世界，也不为过。

 

邕圣祐心细，打算周全，侧卧都是有专门的通道打开，盥洗的浴室也配得周全，若有客人初来乍到，家人隐私亦难被打扰。宅邸上下远观虽采光通透，内核却繁复冗杂，颇有特色。

 

阁楼里的卧房，四通八达，方便溜号，是幼时四子犯错之后，为了躲避体罚，瑟瑟发抖地等待着姜姓的父亲回来哄人，最佳的藏身地点。门板也更薄，对外面一切往往能听得一清二楚，脚步声和叩门的响动，更是一个不落。

 

“我记得上次尹医生给珍映配的药膏还有多余的，壁炉后面还藏着半个医药箱的纱布和碘酒。你先好好地坐下来，我来找就好了。”

 

朴佑镇光是上楼就花了不少力气，更不要说他还一直里里外外地拖着金在奂乱动，老式的地板上留下不少老虎的足迹。几分莽撞孤勇也恰时沉淀了几分，翘着半条伤腿，上半身后仰着，扮演一个不懂事、急需哥哥照顾的弟弟角色。

 

金在奂摸了摸阁楼卧房里的铝制纹章水壶，料到这里也是间被打扫、照料家里的佣人遗弃的偏屋，只得先拿冰凉的清水给朴佑镇擦洗。棘刺扎得有些意外地深，金在奂实在过意不去，便又点点朴佑镇因为疼痛而绷得紧紧的大腿根，抚慰他紧皱的眉头。

 

“我回我的卧房去，早上用的热水应该烧好了，爹地知道我练声辛苦，特地安置了两个水壶，我去倒一盆出来给你热敷消毒，你的血流得太多了，伤口深了，不然不好的。”

 

朴佑镇也不作答，似乎正享受着这种来自哥哥的，独一无二的担心。就着地形优势，完全不顾他顶在水盆旁，还在汩汩往外冒血的脚底，大拇指自金在奂沾了点水渍的面包颊上蹭过，末了还坏笑着舔舔指尖，激得金在奂端起水盆小跑着冲出屋内。

 

屋子的这一翼，回廊的尽头是二层备用的书房和五间卧室，金在奂的卧室是最靠外的一间，斜对角就是朴佑镇的虎窝，然后房间的主人依次是父亲二人、赖冠霖和裴珍映。

 

金在奂由阁楼溜身下来，本就害怕被人撞见，不想正是清晨打扫的时辰，躲躲闪闪正要打开房门，就差捂住耳朵拒绝来自外界的一切杂音压迫，身后便传来低沉沙哑的男声。

 

金在奂本就属于胆怯些的性格，被收养后虽说有些变化，但本性还是怕事些，无奈哗啦啦地泼掉了半盆冷水到地板上，打湿了鞋袜不说，房门前还水汪汪地一片。

 

“在奂哥，是要上哪儿去？”

 

赖冠霖变声期刚过不久，个子如冲天树木，嗓音也愈发成熟，语调其实是亲切的，只是问的时候不敢巧，把金在奂吓得魂飞魄散。

 

“嘘，小点声，我看父亲该是下楼去了，你也赶快下去，少一个人迟到，总是好些的。你佑镇哥哥伤到了脚，我给他处理一下也下楼去的。”

 

金在奂这才把房门轻轻推开，径直提起水壶的壶柄，往嵌入式的古铜色架上端着的水盆里注水，热气氤氲，迷蒙了眼。他见赖冠霖没发出声响，以为他是走了，回头隔着烟气缭绕望了一望，发现门框旁依旧伫立着一团灰黑，赶忙伸出手驱散烟雾，想要看清他的样子。

 

“哥，你说是不是，所有喜欢的、我爱的，我都不配得到啊？”

 

眼下正计划着和他喜欢的、他爱的朴佑镇离开这个岛屿的金在奂眉头一滞，用棉布包着水盆的两边，准备把它端起来。抬到一半还是于心不忍，索性放下手中滚烫的容器，认真地规劝起赖冠霖来。

 

“傻孩子，说什么胡话，你还年轻，你比父亲遇到爹地的时候，比我和朴佑镇都要年轻，现在的得到未必是真的得到，现在的喜欢也未必是真的喜欢，你要等。”

 

就好像他一直错误地认为是对的那个人，根本不是对的。

 

他等的人，一直在他身边一样。

 

他也在等，他还会等，所以他把这个念头，也传递给赖冠霖。

 

“可我难道连一张她的照片，都不能留作纪念吗？”

 

赖冠霖已经换好了早午餐要穿的睡袍，丝质的内里宽宽大大，把他挺拔修长的身材表露无遗，这会信手解开了花结系得优美的腰带，自里衣的小袋内里抽出一张只剩半边角落的黑白照片，展示给金在奂看。

 

“昨天我陪父亲去了晚宴，今早起来，想到这件事了，翻出来的相框里，连个影子都没给我留下。”

 

金在奂深知这件事属于谁的管辖范围，又看了看左面裁剪得精细的边缘，把照片顺手从赖冠霖手中抽出，转身塞进书柜里的家庭影集中。

 

“这怪不得你，也不是谁...，也不是谁想故意伤害你，只是...，总之，冠霖，你要看得开些，你要懂事，好吗？我会去和父亲聊，但不是为了帮你把照片要回来，是为了告诉他，这样做伤害了你。”

 

赖冠霖在忍住眼泪这件事上，极其倔强。

 

终究还是自眼角滑落了一枚水珠，啪嗒一声滴落在金在奂为他整理袍子的手背上，触感本应近若无物，金在奂却感觉浑身发凉。

 

“好了好了，快下楼去吧，待会儿一个人都见不着，该着急了。”

 

金在奂把赖冠霖轻轻往门外弹了弹，冲他拜拜手。霎时间，赖冠霖又回归那个眼角和嘴角总是上挑带笑，甜蜜无害的少年形象中去了。

 

可他走了没有两步，却回头对着端着水盆，两臂酸胀的金在奂比着口型，讲出了一句话。他说得很快，只一遍便又带着他独有的优越匀速的步调，缓缓走下楼梯，头也仰得很高。

 

金在奂抵达阁楼卧房之前，还在琢磨他说的到底是什么。

 

就在他一晃神差点把哇哇怪叫的朴佑镇的伤脚泡进热水里时，他突然想出了赖冠霖到底在说些什么。

 

他说的是，“可是，我不想再等了。”

 

金在奂为朴佑镇涂好药膏，绑上绷带，回望着对面墙壁上悬挂着的、他们幼时一起在岛上的海边玩闹的照片，更加确信这里根本就是一片铺满地雷和哑炮的荒凉战场，他们永远不知道何时、何地，因为哪件事或者哪个出场人物，他们会触发引线，阵亡于此。

 

等他和朴佑镇收拾妥当，金在奂瞧了眼卧房角落里摆放着的石英钟，离九点还差一会儿，索性他们不会早到，但也不会迟到。本来两人打算的偷偷摸摸下楼，也变得正大光明了些，不过朴佑镇顽皮的本性难改，走着走着还在四处张望。

 

“嘿，在奂，”金在奂回头瞪了他一眼，他又立刻讨好地笑起来，“我是说在奂哥哥，你有没有听到什么声音？”

 

金在奂也停下脚步，不解地反问，“什么声音？”

 

“好像是从书房传过来的，似乎是谁在哭？”

 

金在奂小心翼翼地贴着墙壁走了走，又朝着书房凝神谛听，也跟着朴佑镇一起疑惑起来。

 

“听声音应该是裴裴在哭没错，但这一大清早的，他哭什么呢？你先下去，我过去看看。他一向不好意思示弱，我们要是都凑过去，反而不好。”

 

朴佑镇懒散地点点头，不得劲地添上一句，“我去房间换双鞋子好了，你哄好了就来叫我，时候还早，我们一起下去好了。”

 

金在奂不想和他争论，便遂了他的心愿。

 

书房的房门开了一个小角，恐怕哭声就是从这里传出来的，断断续续的抽泣还夹杂着少年人闷闷的反驳声音，金在奂怎么想都觉得不是裴珍映独身一人在屋内，贸然闯进去，可能会带来更大的打搅也说不定。

 

因为裴裴会用这样的语气说话的，除了父亲，也只有爹地了。

 

金在奂再度折返回去，用只有他和朴佑镇知道的暗号，扣着门环。

 

当金在奂和朴佑镇本分地在桌前坐定，姜丹尼尔已经笑着和他们打起招呼，颇有心情不错的意思。赖冠霖还是坐在一旁冻着张脸，全然不被食物的香气所打动，仿佛周身一切，都与他无关。

 

金在奂抬眼扫视了一下父亲面前堆得满满的餐盘，再结合前晚父辈二人房内传来的暧昧声响，知道父亲是装醉风流的惯犯，定是夜里尝到点甜头。虽不戳破，也当是为下午晚些时候，他和父亲的谈话成功，提供一点氛围基础。

 

“怎么不见我们珍映？”

 

佣人回答已经上楼催去了，应该不久就会下来。

 

金在奂心事重重，更加确定了早些时候，他和朴佑镇撞见的便是裴珍映和爹地在闹着矛盾，正如餐桌前空出的唯二两个位置。

 

会不会是因为，早上那两封他没看到的来信？黄旼炫的信，难道有这么大的效果？不过反观他自己收到来信的心理活动，金在奂也觉得八九不离十。

 

金在奂想着想着，明显是哭过，一半的单眼肿着，嘴角也惹眼地充血泛红的裴珍映，也气冲冲地重重拉开凳子，坐到他身边。

 

金在奂又想起什么似的，偷偷用手在桌子底下碰了碰裤沿，不仅猛然发觉他和朴佑镇都忘了换早饭的晨礼服，更找不到本该出现在口袋里的来信。

 

一时间，他的脸色也变得煞白，脑海里愈发乱起来。

 

饭厅里，九点十五的饭钟，悠悠奏响。

 

在场的几位，包括姜丹尼尔在内，却都显得有些兴致缺缺，不约而动地盯着因为邕圣祐不在，而空出来的位置。

 

最后还是新来的女佣，被管家训斥的责骂声，打破了这阵异常难捱的宁静。

 

“新来的佣人不懂事，早上喂粮的时候，没盯住，邕邕应该上楼找邕先生去了。”

 

管家自然是不怕姜丹尼尔的，他怕的人另有人在。

 

“正好邕圣祐不是还没下来，你就让佣人上去找找好了，不打紧。如果置气了，我去跟他说。新来的，难免犯错误，没事的。”

 

好歹也是一家之主的姜丹尼尔能这么说了，女佣只得哆哆嗦嗦地走上楼去，手里捧着邕圣祐养的波斯猫的食盆，企图吸引它的注意力。

 

女佣走了不远，发现小猫正在金在奂的房门门口，伸出粉色的舌头一点点地舔着早上被他泼掉，下人还没来得及收拾的一滩水渍，刚想从后背突袭把它抱下楼去，它又摆动毛发洁白的身姿，蹿进回廊另一头的、房门虚掩着的一间屋内。

 

女佣刚来岛上不久，亦不大熟悉宅子里的规矩，不知道楼上的书房下人未经许可，是不得擅自入内的，只急冲冲地跟进门去，试图把猫捉回它的固定活动区域。

 

裴珍映盯着奶油千层派上的一颗娇艳欲滴的樱桃，双眼无神。

 

“你们说，这樱桃这样红，到底是真的，还是假的？”

 

四兄弟对话内容一向信马由缰，冷不丁听到这样的问句，也不算奇怪，金在奂抬手插了块顶上有樱桃的，布到裴珍映盘子里。

 

“这世上的所有事，不都是经历过，才知晓答案。尝尝便知道了。”

 

赖冠霖一向不爱吃奶油厚重的甜食，除了巧克力牛奶以外，一概不沾，但极喜欢拿只比他年纪长上一点的裴珍映打趣，开口呼吁他一试真伪。

 

裴珍映又回神过来，盯着盘子里那块、只属于他的甜点，依旧面无表情，呆滞无比。

 

姜丹尼尔笑出声来，抿了一口矮杯里的开胃酒，嘴角有牙齿狠狠撕咬过的破口，不知是来自一晚的欢愉，还是来自丛生的恨意。

 

“你们就别拿珍映作乐了，邕圣祐下来听到该生气了。今天我做主，不用等他了，你们先吃吧。”

 

四子随即叮叮当当地动起刀叉，最饿的还是要数刚刚失血过多的朴佑镇，煎蛋的嫩黄戳开，培根也切成大块，奋力地往嘴里堆放。

 

金在奂起身给他递盐罐的时候，恰和赖冠霖四目交汇，不知怎地，两人竟然轻轻对视一笑。朴佑镇看着吃味，叉子叉上根他不爱吃的芦笋，投掷到沉默不语的呆瓜裴珍映盘子里。

 

“不好了，大事不好了，快...快...快来人啊。”

 

猫正绕开跪倒在地的女仆，灵巧地跑下楼来，前后爪的肉垫上都有些微的血迹，覆盖过朴佑镇早先留在地上的淡淡血痕，给难得有几分其乐融融的宅邸里，倒满半壶腥膻的气味。

 

金在奂早已如惊弓之鸟，差点从座位上弹起，未想一向与他不慎亲昵的邕邕，钻到餐桌之下，悄无声息地跳上他的膝盖，他只得放下手中的刀叉，战战兢兢地为它顺毛。

 

管家早已跑上楼去，下人就是有天大的事，也是不许在主人在场的情况下大声喧嚷的，何况能有什么大事？年近半百的管家正怒气冲冲之时，见眼前之景象，也跌坐在地上。

 

猫狡猾地把黏糊糊的血迹蹭到金在奂皎白的衬衫之上，连裤腿上也有一些，金在奂却浑然不觉，紧紧搂住它抖动的身体，为它舒展柔软的毛发。

 

书房的备用铃响了，叮铃铃、叮铃铃，大概是因为太久没有响起，声音清脆而又刺耳。

 

方才在楼上惊叫出声的女佣，伴着铃声，三节楼梯并作两节地摔下楼来，喊着姜先生，管家请您上楼去。语毕，脸色苍白，血色顿无的仆人便晕倒在饭厅入口处，模样凄惨。

 

姜丹尼尔这才觉得是真的出了什么事，扔开餐布，大步流星地迎面踩上楼去。

 

猫也旋即野蛮地挣脱金在奂冰冷的怀抱，跳下他不住颤抖的膝头。

 

姜丹尼尔本就人高腿长，没迈几步就已经消失在四子的视野之中。四个各怀心事的兄弟面面相觑，毫无胃口可言。

 

餐桌正中央摆放的华丽花瓶里插满了花，可惜天气不讨巧，勉强捱着，无法更换。正中间一朵鹅黄的大丽花早打了蔫，在四兄弟静默的瞬间，飘下一枚边缘枯黄的花瓣来。

 

书房的窗子意外地敞开，早上佣人端作降温用的冰块早热得化成了水波。浓稠的大滴血液成股自邕圣祐雕刻般的额前涌出，燥热的夏末的风不请自来，深色的窗帘被卷出窗门外，如粗暴的手掌，掀翻头发。他神情依旧淡漠，除了满天满地的红，连平躺着的姿势似乎都在表明，他没有受伤，他只是小憩片刻，很快就会如往常一般，伸着软绵绵的懒腰，不情不愿地醒来。

 

管家已经分别给岛上的家庭医生和岛外的警局打过电话，尹医生应该很快就会抵达，但警方在塞恩思岛上并没有专门的办事处，事发突然，只暂定安排被暴风雨困在岛上的法官朴志训，前来了解一些基本的情况。

 

姜丹尼尔蹲在邕圣祐身前，似乎他的整个世界已被按下静音键，关于管家的交代和问题，一切外界的声音，都无法抵达他的耳膜，他都难以听见。

 

“姜...姜先生，那孩子们怎么办？是要由我去统一叫他们上楼来，还是不用了，您上来的时间长了，他们总该担心了。”

 

管家料到他还在惊愕之中，刻意放大了音量。

 

“嘘。”姜丹尼尔回神看着管家，比了个噤声的姿势。

 

“别吵醒他，让他睡。”

 

姜丹尼尔把邕圣祐眉角垂下来的一绺黑发抚到脑后，静静看着他一动不动、雕塑般的脸庞。


	2. 2/上

无因之逝

 

2/上

 

“我从未见过这样的家庭，那么摇曳生资，又那么惊心动魄。”

 

———摘自法官朴志训的塞恩思岛札记

 

尹智圣来岛上快十个年头了，如果没记错的话，他是因为年幼体弱的裴珍映才来到这里的。

 

原本姜家根本不需要私人医生，然而一次次将三少年送往岛外治疗问诊实在过分舟车劳顿，姜丹尼尔索性大手一挥，写信给海外留学时期的同乡，同时也是待业医学生的尹智圣，给他提供个肥美的差事。

 

邕圣祐是被告知这个决定的，姜丹尼尔根本没有与他商量。他不喜欢这样，尤其是在听说尹医生是姜丹尼尔与海外世界的一根纽带之后，但他一向甚少表露自己的情绪，尤其是在外人面前，只坐在裴珍映小小的床榻之前，指腹刮了刮他因为高烧不退而红艳的脸颊，对他说着软和的话。

 

姜家司机刚把尹医生送抵宅邸，之前素未谋面过的年轻法官朴志训和仍睡眼惺忪的法官助手李大辉也与他打了个照面。

 

朴姓法官也可怜得很，原本是辗转途经此地，准备散心几日便回到陆地上执行公务，未想着被滔天的暴雨停驻不说，还被紧急的公务电话吵起来，提着哼哼唧唧、瘪着嘴的李大辉，开着旅舍主人提供的小车，轰鸣中达到目的地。

 

两行人见倒是未曾见过，但只需看上对方一眼，便也知道对方是来干什么。

 

尹智圣波点状的睡衣外披着笔挺的白色长褂，医药箱上还画着红十字标记，对着朴志训欠欠身，抬手为他们推门。朴志训为了执行公务开起来庄重些，胸前也挂着出庭才用的徽章，李大辉虽然头毛还是呆呆翘翘的，小小的身板也裹在法袍里。一黑一白，底色衬着姜家雕花的深棕色大门，单调而又肃穆。门外灰黑色的云裹挟下着迫降的水汽，是一触即发的暴风雨前奏。

 

佣人们全都排成整齐的一排站在饭厅一侧，除开晕倒的女佣由一人在佣人睡的另一翼照看之外，管家正在带头训话。

 

尹医生来过这里无数次，深夜清晨，午后傍晚，有时候一切虽然透露着一点偏执于安静的压抑，却一概是井井有条，像一台精密手术前，准备完毕的手术室，让他赏心悦目。然而，今日的姜家，却只是一条被墨水打翻了的低劣画布，除了深黑的墨色，什么别的也看不见。

 

当紧随其后的朴志训和李大辉还在为利落大方、精致典雅的内设而惊讶不已，尹智圣俨然已经看破这座宅邸，因为某个人的离去，而迅速颓辟的事实。

 

如果邕圣祐在场的话，他不禁这样想，反正如果他努力克制，他今晚回到家里，还是会想着这个假设，他觉得没必要折磨自己。如果邕圣祐在场的话，他的灵魂如果附着在餐桌上的花瓶里的某朵花的表面，如同迎风的花苞一样扬起脸，看着周围因他而变化的这一切，他会有什么想法呢？

 

尹智圣想了一会，在姜丹尼尔出现在他眼前之时，终于有了答案。

 

“他会把餐桌上打翻的酒杯扶起来，还是皱着好看的眉头，颇有嫌恶之情的那种，然后他会立刻下令让下人们把地板上难以忍受的污渍清理干净，最重要的是，他会努力扶正每一个人紧绷而僵硬的唇角，并告诉他们，想哭也不要对着人哭，不能轻易向除了自己之外的人示弱。当然了，最重要的是，他会抱住姜丹尼尔向地面耷拉着的，毛茸茸的后脑勺，并温情地哄他，让他不要伤心了。”

 

尹智圣甚至想到了邕圣祐特有的、睥睨众生的骄傲语气，如同赖冠霖十四岁那年，为他去世的小狗而落泪时，邕圣祐劝慰他的话语，“赖冠霖，你看着我的眼睛，你别哭了，根本不值得。有一天我和你的父亲也会垂垂老去，失去呼吸，到时候，你可也不要掉眼泪，我不喜欢。除了你自己，没有谁值得你这样难过。至少小狗不行。”

 

不过句子的主语要从赖冠霖，换成姜丹尼尔罢了。

 

邕圣祐是个残忍的人，这点了解他的人都知道。

 

他明明知道姜丹尼尔会为他掉泪，却又不允许他为他掉泪。他总为别人制造感情僵局，困住他们，却不能轻易走出去。

 

尹智圣神游有些过久，反倒是朴法官先开口，询问姜丹尼尔现在的情况。

 

“死者现在在哪里？我们方不方便在医生的陪同下，到现场察看？”

 

邕圣祐是死了，这点绝对没错，但要真的说出口这个事实，还真只有局外人如朴志训舍得启齿。

 

“在楼上，我们没动过他，请小声些，孩子们还在里屋，我没让他们去看他，这样太残忍了。”

 

尹智圣听完挑了挑眉，他可是带足了镇静药瓶和针管前来的，早先料到了这里的一团乱麻，未想到姜丹尼尔这个安排反而更加得体，免得日后他还得面临不少心理障碍的咨询。

 

这件事倒真不像是姜丹尼尔会想出来的，像他必须现在就去看看的那个人，像邕圣祐。

 

血迹比他想象中还要更加浓稠鲜艳，尹智圣俯身下去检查伤处，差点被腥味熏到，掏出口袋里、本是给姜家人准备的嗅盐闻了两下，才恢复神智。

 

伤口的状况有些暧昧，说不清究竟是由什么导致的。邕圣祐前额顶部被头发盖住的地方，有一道不深不浅的凹痕，血迹已经凝固成较深的红褐色，不像是刚刚冒血过。后脑勺的发旋处应该才是致命之创，可他的头发有些茂盛得过分，尹智圣只得用戴着医用手套的手指将发尾扒开而察看。

 

伤口的形状还未掌握得完全仔细，姜丹尼尔先焦急得发话了，“智圣哥，你轻一些，不要弄疼他了。”

 

在场的四个人，除了发话的姜丹尼尔，皆因为这句话而汗毛倒立，如同被冰肌刺骨的凉水从后颈一直浇到前身。

 

为了打破这种令人毛骨悚然的气氛，尹智圣本着白衣天使的奉献精神，伸手扒开毛发的动作做得既夸张又缓慢，补上句回嘴，“知道了，我这不小心着呢吗？”

 

李大辉忙着记录朴志训所陈述的调查事实的钢笔尖因为惊恐的停顿而落下豆大的墨点，朴志训大力地拍拍他羸弱的肩膀，并把他往怀里揽了揽，小声说了句老师会保护你的，放心吧，才使他得以继续开工。

 

邕圣祐应该是被沉重的外力所伤，在后脑勺上留下了致命的创口，才导致流血不止，直至身亡。

 

听完他的专业结论，朴志训用衬衫下摆擦拭眼镜的动作也随即停下，在他重新戴上眼镜的片刻，尹智圣与他简短对视后，才发觉这位年轻法官的眼睛大而明亮，比起正义的使者，更像一位柔美的话剧演员。

 

“所以，是排除自杀可能咯？”

 

朴志训说话的方式果真如他的外貌一般，惊人，不加修饰，只戳心底。

 

“也不能完全这么说，”尹智圣转过脸，手掌盖住蠕动的咬肌，生怕姜丹尼尔一个冲动上来咬人，“只能说，很少有人会选择这种方法了结自己。”

 

“凶器呢？你有什么想法？”

 

尹智圣不比专业的法医，能一板一眼地说出武器类型，光是针对朴志训果断地使用凶器这个字眼这一点，他就感到口中干涩，开不了口。

 

“你们凭什么断定是他杀？”

 

姜丹尼尔沉默良久，终究还是盘腿坐到没被血迹染红的地毯右侧，有些失控地讲出声来。

 

“那凭您对您先生的了解，他有一头撞上门桩再躺着等死的自虐倾向吗？”

 

朴志训还在四下翻弄着房间各个角落里的陈设，李大辉小心地跟在他后面写写画画，努力不弄乱每个细节。

 

“没有，他不会这样做的，他没有任何理由这样做...圣祐他不是这样的，他不可能...”

 

察觉到戳到他痛处，朴志训心里尚在闷哼，尹智圣已经卸下医生的架子，重拾作为家族老友的身份，竭力安慰着姜丹尼尔。

 

“你们家有没有隔音效果良好，不被外界打扰的房间，我需要征用一下，为调查所用。”

 

朴志训用脚步丈量着房间的各个角落到邕圣祐躺着的中心的距离，并用皮鞋的后跟敲打着木质的地板，检查是否会发出声响。

 

“事实上，”姜丹尼尔突然诡异地笑了起来，“这里的大多数房间，都符合你的要求。”

 

邕圣祐喜静，又极其注重隐私，除了少数几间房因为种种原因未能实现加厚的木材与隔音的封砖，剩下的关上门来，都是独立的王国堡垒。

 

“有意思，我还需要屋内所有人的名单，今早上过楼、以及与死者有过正面接触的对象，要特别标注出来。最好是能够给我整间房子的地图，把废弃不用的房间打上叉。”

 

朴志训对着失魂落魄的姜丹尼尔下达着指令，尹智圣有些心疼老友，刚想替他作答，姜丹尼尔倒是单手撑地坐起来，脸色依旧铁青发灰，赶在朴志训离开书房的脚步之前，走到他前面带路。

 

一层与厨房相连的储物间内，因为暴雨来袭而堆放得满满当当的几排货架底下，由大哥金在奂反身护在怀里的三兄弟，难得表情凝重而统一。

 

出于没有任何血缘关系的缘故，他们明明看起来眉眼各异，难寻任何相似之处，此时却都陷入一种无人的绝境，外面的看客看不破，里面的离人出不来。

 

长期闻一种花的花香，花香就会存放在记忆中，随时可以提取出来，待回忆使用。食物、风景，甚至是常穿的面料也是如此，身体作为感官的容器，将不停反复的经历记录下来，传递给神经、血液和配合生命的每个细胞，最终构成看不见也摸不着，但却永远也无法轻易忘怀或是摆脱的一段过去、一种了不起的习惯。

 

如同赖冠霖可以闭着眼睛闻出面前哪杯鸡尾酒是专为他特质的海盐气泡配切达干酪，金在奂熟悉琴弦上的每个曲调和相对应的音符，朴佑镇对于拳击颇有研究，甚至熟知拳头重击人类各个部位，会发出的声响上的细微差别，裴珍映光看上一眼调色盘上干涸掉的色块就能说出是由哪几种色彩混合而调制而成。

 

可他们这些习惯，这些癖好，这些将他们从千人之中隔离开来的特性，其实不仅仅是他们本身，他们自己身上原有的特质，而是长年累月，邕圣祐潜移默化的结果。

 

所以其实根本什么真正的，姜家四子的独家记忆可言。

 

他们回忆的神经中枢，站着一个人反复拉扯着缰绳，把过往结痂过后，将要愈合的伤口顶开，致使鲜血，重新疼痛地流淌下来。

 

是邕圣祐。

 

是管家口中长眠于世，永远地闭上了眼睛，但却在他们心中早已形同鬼魅，上天入地，无处躲藏的邕圣祐。

 

假使四位来自不同地方、有着不同身世的孤儿，都曾经幻想过今天这样的结局，那他们也一定想不到，即便是无可争辩的既成定局，邕圣祐仍然存在于他们自己身上，成为他们自己的一部分。

 

邕圣祐在跟着唱片机里涌出的钢琴声手舞足蹈的金在奂身上，发现了做音乐家的潜质，使他即便足不出户也能在岛上享受到最好的教育资源。

 

所以在死讯如惊雷劈倒在金在奂面前，把他所相信的绝对打翻在地时，他发痒的喉头，仍讲不出完整的语句，只想起邕圣祐最喜欢的一首悲伤挽歌的曲调，音符就浮在虚空之中。

 

赖冠霖想到的是邕圣祐每每把洗好的照片从暗房里拿出，长长相连的胶卷和照片盘杂在一起，他总是朝他招招手，呼唤他去他身边，指挥他用精细的银制剪刀把画面切割成整齐的小块，再一帧一帧、按照顺序摆放完毕。

 

只有邕圣祐有这样的手法，去剪掉照片中紧紧靠在他肩头的，美丽的女爵的样子。修去边角的动作，充满点燃回忆的切面，明蓝色的火舌，反复烧焦的味道。

 

朴佑镇只需动动蜷曲的手指，摆弄一下他比常人灵活肆意得多的关节，就仿佛重新置身于昏暗的拳击房的灯下，余光扫到偶尔才来拜访他训练的邕圣祐，正面对着巨大的落地镜，站姿慵懒而疲惫，似乎承受不住潮湿、闷热的地下室内四处流窜的暴力因子。

 

他问他问题，眼神却不看他，他向他讨要的答案他没有，他想他以后也不见得会有。

 

他说，“拳击不是无意义地发泄体力和情绪，是一种精神力的塑造。佑镇，几个孩子中，你是最活泛的，你告诉我，你在训练的时候，是否内心存在着一个强大的假想敌，需要你随时出击，饱以老拳？”

 

近似的假想敌，在问他关于假想敌的问题。

 

朴佑镇永远地，失去了回答的机会。

 

裴珍映想到的，可能更多，也有可能只是几条挤开的颜料，在他眼中，涂抹开来，由笔刷深深浅浅地铺排上画布，注入灵魂之后，便能代表邕圣祐的样子。

 

一种颜色、一种风情过于单调了，根本不足以形容他所认识的邕圣祐，他大概是深蓝色的天鹅绒布上倒满打碎的月亮和七零八落的繁星，再大笔一挥地点染上夏末由盛及衰的火红色的野生玫瑰花瓣，土壤是漆黑一片，坚硬而荒芜。

 

在朴志训传讯他们挨个到茶室陈述当日的行踪之前，不知是外漏的雨水还是水管滴落下来的水珠，滴了几滴，到唯一站着的金在奂的袖口之上。

 

应该不是谁的眼泪，或是谁哭过了。

 

他想。

 

因为踏出这扇最后的避难所的库门之时，他们的眼角分明都十分干涩，不像是流过泪的样子。

 

年轻的法官虽不是专业判案之人，但这里那里也对整个流程耳濡目染。他甚至征用了邕圣祐生前最喜欢的一台相机，由李助理跟在身后，不断地摁下弹出闪光灯的按钮，进行曝光，曝光和再度曝光，把他隔着镜片所见的一切可疑之处，都圈进略小的取景框内。

 

“请问姜先生，在八点半到九点之间，都在房子的哪些地方活动？”

 

根据尹医生的专业知识判断，再粗略地把室温和失血程度纳入考虑范围，邕圣祐的死期应该正在这个宽泛的时间区间内。朴法官觉得，他只需要把这个过程中所有嫌疑人的行踪挨个掌握，再对比其中偶有失手的破绽，定能确定事实真相。

 

“八点半钟，浴室里有专人照顾我洗漱，仆人们都可以作证，这是我的日常习惯。至于究竟洗了多久，我无法确定，但我应该是最早上餐桌的人，作为家长，这也是规矩。”

 

朴法官似乎对他的陈述兴致不高，只懒懒地给李助理比了个记录的手势，四处闻闻看看的同时又继续发问。

 

“你最后一次见到你的...妻...，对不起你们怎么称呼来着，还是我直接叫名字会显得更礼貌些？”

 

朴志训嘴快失言，只好用抚摸鼻梁的小动作掩盖内心。

 

“是丈夫，他永远都会是我的丈夫。在我离开卧室之前，是我见到他的最后一面。当时我吻了吻他的额头，他没有拒绝，并且催促我快点去洗漱。”

 

姜丹尼尔仍在回忆清晨缠绵缱绻的额头之吻，嘴角漾起一丝微乎其微的笑意，再度经历久违的甜蜜。

 

“有没有人可以证明，你离开卧房时，你的丈夫确实如你所说，依然活着？”

 

朴法官还想再多打探一下两人的情感状况，碍于勘察现场的公开性，无法保障姜丹尼尔的隐私，未免节外生枝，只点到为止。

 

“按照惯例，我丈夫起床后，每天都会有佣人上楼去为每间卧房布置降温消暑的冰块，我就是在那个时候离开他的。”

 

朴志训想到盆子里的一滩水，还有二层确实比一层低上不少的温度，勉强算是通过了姜丹尼尔的回答。而李大辉想得要更加单纯，已经直接在专门记载姜丹尼尔口述情况的页面上画了个大大的叉，写上了一句，有不在场证明。


	3. 2/中

无因之逝

 

2/中

 

“你这态度未免也转得有些太快了，不到最后一刻，谁都无法排除怀疑。”

 

朴志训显然对于李大辉的过分果断有些不满，刻意压低了声音对着他抱怨。

 

姜丹尼尔已经叫下人准备好了朴志训所要求的房间，挑眉站在师徒二人身前，比了个请的姿势。

 

“朴法官，听说你饱读法典，记忆超群，我猜你应该也对塞恩思岛的特别行政法，有所耳闻吧？”

 

朴志训之前从未踏足此地，也不可能和姜丹尼尔打过照面，自然有些惊讶于他对他的了解，不过脸面上还是绷着，没有丝毫露怯就是了。

 

“我当然烂熟于心，这里可一度曾是法学院应试最难的考点之一。只是不知道姜先生，提及这一点，有何用意？”

 

在他们片刻等待的身后，佣人们挨个往他们即将入驻的家用图书馆内搬运所需的物品，光上好的木材雕花的古董椅就足足有六、七把，成套搭配着的茶壶和茶杯更是规模不小，仿佛他们不是在筹备一场案情陈述，而是某个高雅的社交场合。

 

朴志训目睹着这一切的发生，倍感毫无缘由的奇诡。

 

姜丹尼尔的回答打断了他的思绪，使他重回法律工作者的本职身份，而不单单是一个应邀拜访的客人。

 

“那您应该也熟知，在岛内陷入紧急情况之时，警方无法立即介入处理局面，可由岛上的行政代表行使部分义务的这条规定吧？甚至说是立即启动战时模式，也不为过。”

 

朴志训突然意识到了，究竟是什么让他一直感到十分纳闷。

 

“对，我当然了解，但警方与我取得联系时，并没有提供这样的方案，所以我......”

 

比死者更让人不解，比季节更无常的，是这间屋子。

 

在缺乏由仅剩的男主人姜丹尼尔给出任何明确指令的前提下，这里依然有着井然有序的冷漠步调。至少在姜丹尼尔一直陪同他们四处察看的期间，他并未与包括管家在内的下人有超过三句话以上的正面接触，可这里的每颗紧密仪器上的齿轮和螺丝钉，还在不断周密运转，输送指令，不知停歇。

 

这实在不寻常。

 

“我可以理解，事发突然，他们可能没有意识。不过，你也要允许我的多嘴，毕竟我也是刚刚想到这点。我可以让佣人找出委任状，也可以现在就让你打电话给岛外的警局核实，是否如我接下来所说，我就是塞恩思岛，现任的行政代表。”

 

是邕圣祐在操纵这座巨大的无情机器，还是另有其人？是他管理的条条框框过于严密，还是这座宫殿实在秘密太多，只好用这样的表面来掩盖？

 

朴志训根本没有在听姜丹尼尔的陈述，只在漫天的思绪中神游。

 

“老师？朴法官？”最后还是助手李大辉怯生生的声线，把他拉回了现实。

 

他的大脑显然已经输入了姜丹尼尔所说的事实，但他的潜意识却不肯轻易相信。

 

“合作愉快，塞恩思岛上的新任行政官。”

 

朴法官在李助理瞪得浑圆的眼神注视下，伸出一只手掌，来于似笑非笑的姜丹尼尔相握。

 

“虽然两位怀疑我，是正常工作所需，但我觉得，在已有的不在场证明的佐证下，我是能够站得住脚，洗脱罪名的。”

 

朴志训这才明白，姜丹尼尔为什么急于展示自己隐秘的另一层身份。

 

本来退一万步讲，如果天有不测，等到所有嫌疑和罪名都指向他了，他再利用职务为自己开脱也不迟，偏要赶在这个不尴不尬的时间点，实在不是常人所能理解。

 

因为他有不在场证明，并且他坚信他的不在场证明经得起任何盘问、调查与推敲。他有一种来自心底的自信，这点在凶手身上，很少见。

 

在朴志训紧接着走进姜家的图书馆后，面对厚重的雕花书桌后并肩摆放的两把木椅，他猛然回头对着退到一旁矮沙发上的李大辉笑起来，柔美的眼皮弯成好看的月牙，上牙却紧紧咬着下齿，故作服从，实则透露着一股不甘不愿。

 

比愤怒地切齿委婉半分，比笑着哭坚定一点。

 

问讯本来就是他作为法官一个人的活计，姜丹尼尔安排两把凳子，显然不是为了给李大辉坐的，他是在暗示朴志训，他作为行政代表，有参与案情调查的权利。

 

“姜先生应该知晓，整个提问过程与案情都是紧密相连的，你作为当事人之一，最好还是保持旁观为好吧？”

 

朴志训话已经说得十分委婉，趁着姜丹尼尔还没有坐到他身边，暗指他根本无法在案件中保持客观，不如置身事外。

 

“朴法官，对自己，有足够的自信么？”

 

姜丹尼尔手中俨然已经翻动着，刚从李大辉手上截来的案情笔记，他漫不经心地一行行用眼神扫过，感兴趣的地方还折上角。

 

“当然，我会用法律和正义来约束和制裁一切罪恶，对于这个，我有信心。”

 

李大辉在不远处紧张地摆弄着手指，一只手的手心藏进长长的袖子里，因为早晨的一路奔波而有些犯困，眼皮摇摇欲坠，脖子前后轻微地颤动。他对此刻所正在发生的一切，有着作为稚嫩的助手独有的无知无觉。

 

“那么，即使我参与到整个调查过程中来，想必你也能够保有独立的判断，并且抓住我的把柄吧？再者，我也是四个孩子的父亲，希望你体谅我作为养父的心情，如果有什么关于他们，我能帮得上忙的，我一定不会缄口不言，他们尚且年纪轻轻，谋杀的罪名，扣在谁的头上，都不好听。”

 

朴志训吃不准姜丹尼尔是在激起他的胜负欲，还是单纯只是想挑战他作为这场案件中，法律代言人的权威。但他不得不承认，姜丹尼尔的逻辑并没有很大的疏漏。他并不会因为参与调查与否而得以从案件中脱身，审讯反而极有可能因为他的在场，而露出不一样的破绽。

 

杀人者手上的血迹，是看不见摸不着的，但总会留下难以磨灭的痕迹。不管是在他面前时而令他汗毛倒立，时而又演技精湛的姜丹尼尔，还是四个他并不熟悉的养子，他将以鬣狗的敏锐嗅觉，找出真凶。

 

朴志训不信姜丹尼尔，但他相信自己。

 

总之，大哥金在奂首先进门坐下之前，很明显在看到姜丹尼尔以后，吃了一惊，朴志训饶有兴致地打量着他发白得甚于身上衣着的脸色，感觉到定能从他身上有所斩获。

 

“父亲，法官大人。”

 

金在奂微微颔首，用单手有礼地把凳子轻轻拖开，老旧的木制地板与凳子脚尚有摩擦，却没有发出任何声响，显然他是经过良好的教育，言行举止称得上是小心翼翼。

 

“请陈述你今天早晨的行动路线，跟谁在一起，听见什么，看见什么，请一字不漏地转述给我们。”

 

姜丹尼尔的存在显然还是使金在奂安心不少。朴志训忙着例行公事，姜丹尼尔倒是忙里偷闲地站起身来，去李大辉坐着的矮几旁拿了四个茶杯，肉桂与柑橘的辛辣中带甜的香味和图书室满墙的书页自带的陈旧气息混合到一起，霎时间四个人又回到好几个小时之前的屋前花园，一枚丑橘在朴佑镇的手里爆破开来，撞掉金在奂指缝中夹着的信。

 

金在奂的叙述，有种凄美乐章的决绝感。

 

让人感到一种谋杀发生的理所当然，阴郁的语调和偶尔掺杂进去的个人情感的吐露，都有种面对绝境而力不从心的无助感。

 

“请问你为什么一大清早就要跑到楼下花园去？虽然那时我和我的助理还在梦中，但是赛恩思岛近来的天气，可不太适合晨间兜风。”

 

朴志训恰时打断他对于早晨天气和过低气压的描述，问出第一个问题，他说他和朴佑镇待在一起，未必有目击证人佐证，他们的密会，可以说是疑点重重。

 

“因为，因为，因为一些私人原因，我必须比平时早些下楼，佑镇他应该是听到了我起床的声音，所以跟着过来了。”

 

看得出金在奂在竭力控制自己的情绪，不让内心的某些翻涌着的东西浮于表面，但对于这个答案朴志训显然不可能满意，好不容易有所斩获，怎么可能轻易放过。

 

“既然你不愿意明说，那我是否可以理解为，该情况与案件发生有紧密的联系，你隐瞒缘由也是在隐瞒作案动机的一部分？”

 

论察言观色，这间屋子里正坐的四位中，李大辉算是天性率真，在朴志训的庇护底下自由散漫惯了，不大看人脸色过活，金在奂则是因为情绪起伏过大，消耗了不少心力，根本没什么精神把握分寸，但姜丹尼尔和朴志训，可不算常人。

 

这场讯问看似是朴志训以一对多的挑战，实则是姜丹尼尔伸开双臂，把四个小男孩护在身后，单打独斗咄咄逼人的法官大人。

 

“在奂天生面子薄些，我们平时也让他三分，他不愿意说，也不要逼迫了。”

 

朴志训听来愈发觉得姜丹尼尔的圆场好笑，如果接下来每个养子都以同样的节奏逃避矛头，难道姜丹尼尔就甘愿背上轼夫之罪名？

 

“姜先生作为做父亲的，可真算得上是尽职尽责。”

 

姜丹尼尔听出他话里有话，反倒笑起来，抬手给金在奂颤抖的手掌间碰着的茶杯里，不断地注入茶壶里的水。

 

“既然朴法官爱听故事，讲一个或者讲几个，又何妨呢？你说是不是啊，在奂呐？”

 

金在奂早就如惊弓之鸟，经不起谁再给点刺激，一听到父亲唤他的名字，又仿佛要吓得晕厥过去，细嫩修长的手指把茶杯颠到桌角，后颈仰躺在椅背上，无奈地转过头，又再度转回来，对着姜丹尼尔点点头。

 

“喏，信在这里，朴法官得空可以自己阅读。”

 

姜丹尼尔一把从未来得及更换的晨礼服内袋里掏出三封来信，都是今天管家从邮差手里截到的，一封不多，一封不少，正是金在奂取信之时，所看到相同的信封和笔迹。

 

不过只有两封是拆过了的，还有一封信封仍然封着口，没有人经手过的痕迹。金在奂虽然紧张又慌乱，但也不笨，猜到他不知掉到哪里的那封是被家里的佣人捡到了，交给了姜丹尼尔也说不定。

 

“这三封信，分别都是由一位叫黄旼炫的青年写给我们家家人的。这一封是给在奂的，也就是他早上慌忙去花园里接的这一封，我洗漱完毕下楼的时候，顺手在楼梯的缝隙内捡到了，本来想着早饭之后交还给他的，没想到就此落在我手里了。”

 

朴志训顺着姜丹尼尔讲的顺序翻看着信，将要拆开之时，试探性地盯着面色凝重的金在奂看了一眼，发现他基本是默许了姜丹尼尔的补充讲述，于是大胆地展开信纸，一目十行地扫视起来。

 

“第二封是给我和我先生的，他应该还没来得及看，管家上楼时直接将信递给了我，我粗略看了看，发现其中有一些需要仔细商讨的内容，于是决定早饭后再和他谈起这件事。”

 

朴法官这下来了劲，忙把两封信对到一起，仿佛海盗的藏宝地图一般，拼凑出名为黄旼炫的青年，想要创造出的信件全貌。

 

“第三封是给裴裴的，我也还没找到机会给他，既然要尊重他本人的意愿，我建议等他稍后来了再拆开来看，反正故事的全貌，我想法官你，也基本了解了。”

 

朴志训确实从字里行间猜了个十有八九，但为了之后的调查进展顺利，为其扫清障碍，他还是抿了口茶杯里已经变温的茶，边呸了口沾到嘴边的叶子末，边说了两个字，“不够。”

 

确实不够，金在奂活动了活动僵硬发麻的身体，自顾自地想到。他蜷曲在拖鞋里的脚趾，因为长期不动而酥酥麻麻，他甚至没能读到黄旼炫写给两位父亲的信，他在信里写了什么呢，写了因为种种缘故我想把在奂托付给更值得的人吗？还是一字未提，只说了他们不合适？

 

“我是长子，我有成年后，继承家里的义务。”

 

姜丹尼尔将语未语的犹豫，被金在奂低低的话音截断。

 

他因为低落的情绪而沙哑的声音，浮动在图书室开阔的空间之内，像把很久、很久都无人拉过的琴。

 

“起初，黄旼炫来这里拜访，是一个灿烂的黄昏。”

 

金在奂的陈述里极少带有表示修饰和形容的词语，听到他说出灿烂二字时，忙着动笔记录的朴志训，和已经陷入半梦半醒之间的助手李大辉，却都已经有了画面。

 

春日的赛恩思岛的黄昏，确实美不胜收。

 

没有风暴和雨雪，没有昏暗的天色和连绵的潮湿，只有金边勾勒中的岛屿和反射绚烂光芒的落地窗。

 

金在奂从小学习音乐，琴谱和咏叹调弹过不少，爱情对他来说是复杂的，难懂的，可遇不可求的，是一只自由的鸟儿。

 

原是来拜访姜、邕两位长辈的黄旼炫因为房子结构复杂的缘故，误打误撞打开了金在奂卧房的门。

 

金在奂正练完琴，要把晚饭穿的夜礼服换上。听觉极灵敏地听到远处不尚熟悉的脚步声向他靠近，不由得慌了阵脚。套上宽大的缎面裤子的动作笨拙，在黄旼炫兴冲冲地推门而来的瞬间，两条白皙的小腿便都钻进一条裤腿中去，撑起的面料随着由黄旼炫到来的午后的风而鼓动起来，把他吹得跌坐到地毯之上，双腿难堪地并拢到一起，拎起上衣下摆想要遮住下半身的样子，活像一条偷偷上岸却阻止不了变身的魔药过期，而手足无措的美人鱼。

 

他说，“你好，我是黄旼炫，你未来的追求者。”

 

金在奂说着说着，左边眼角淌下映照当日破晓颜色的，橙黄、橙黄颜色的眼泪，只有小小的一滴，转瞬便坠落于无形。

 

其实，黄旼炫大老远从岛外的陆地而来，是想正式拜访一下姜家的两位家长，并向他们征求同意，以此来光明正大地追求姜家的长子金在奂。

 

朴志训听到这里，嘴角也感叹原来如此一般地轻巧地喔了一声，不过，他和另外两位实打实的姜家人因为信的缘故，也都清楚地知道黄旼炫和金在奂，并没有成为一对。

 

短暂而难耐地沉默过后，名为在奂的琴，亦再次开始演奏起来。

 

“我一向不讨人喜欢，或者是不是最讨人喜欢的那一个，所以父亲和爹地找我谈的时候，我虽然是愿意的，但也不是不纳闷。”

 

说到这里，他和姜丹尼尔交换了一个眼神，眼神里有不甘，也有落寞，是种来自寄人篱下的孩子的无可奈何。

 

姜丹尼尔顺势接过话茬来，接着金在奂断掉的半句话说，“黄士官是我和我先生都认可的人选，不然我们也不会那么急于让他和在奂单独相处，只是这其中情形实在超出我们预料的范围，在奂在这儿，那我就只拣与他相关的那面说，剩下的，等老四来了再说也不迟。”

 

朴志训自作主张地给自己又加了一杯茶，还打了个响指，让李大辉端来半碟饼干给他享用，仿佛整个人已经抽身案件之外，是在茶话会上，专听故事。

 

“本来两人进展顺利，我和我先生也尚未干涉，只是不巧有一天，在奂突然哭着跑回家来，不仅哭闹不止，还斩钉截铁地说，以后再也不想与士官有任何联系。”

 

金在奂哭也哭过了，最伤心难过的往事也摆在他的面前，此刻的他，竟像又换了一个人一般，是个静止不动的瓷娃娃，不做表情也停止思考，全由姜丹尼尔代答。

 

“我先生难免心焦，感情用事了一些，从社交礼仪上考量，觉得长子做事有失教养，禁足盘问了一通也没问出什么东西，我向来心软一些，两方之间周旋，也吃力得很，没讨到什么好处，不想我先生......”

 

姜丹尼尔话说得极为含蓄委婉，实际朴志训都能想象到宅中鸡飞狗跳的画面。

 

金在奂从小就善良懂事，忤逆两位是从来没有过的事，只不过这次不仅黄士官登门到访避而不见，就连邕圣祐亲自劝慰了半天，也没派上用场，任凭他们如何好言好语，利诱威逼，他就是不说原因，也不愿意从自己的床榻上下来。

 

最终的导火索，还是邕圣祐明知不可为而为之的选择。

 

作为家长，他既然琢磨不透长子的心思，也问不出他到底对黄士官的感情是喜欢还是恨，干脆让他们两个经历一场试炼。再怎么说，从心底来看，邕圣祐和姜丹尼尔对黄旼炫，还是满意得不行。

 

邕圣祐只是想治治，金在奂被他惯出来的骄纵脾气。

 

本来以为是个包治百病的良方，倒是惹得一干人等下水。

 

“我常常问自己，我究竟恨不恨爹地，答案有时候是恨，有时候又是不恨，即使他现在已经不在了，我也说不准。但我想，如果我们还有一次促膝长谈的机会，还有一次爹地会揪着我的耳朵让我讲清楚的时机，哪怕是真的惹怒他，哪怕是又要和几个弟弟抱着被子躲在卧房的阁楼之中，我也不会后悔。”

 

朴志训被他突如其来的剖白吓了一跳，本该嚼碎在嘴里的饼干只好含在舌苔之上。

 

邕圣祐为了摆弄明白长子金在奂真正的心意，买通了军队的关系，提前派黄旼炫前往海外前线作战，以为借此就可以迫使他开口说话，没想到却一度导致与长子之间的矛盾愈演愈烈，局面一时无法收场。

 

事实是，金在奂是爱着黄旼炫的，但他深知，他不能爱他。

 

因为，黄旼炫并不爱着他。

 

而邕圣祐的肆意搅和和姜丹尼尔对这件事的默许不管，反倒加重了金在奂的缄默无言，如果不是有朴佑镇这个未知因素介入，只怕场面会更加难堪。


	4. 2/下

无因之逝

 

2/下

 

“我可以不可以理解为，你和这位来信者的关系，直接导致了你和邕先生之间，产生了一些间隙？”

 

朴志训被这个故事带得有些远了，才正色道想要回转。

 

“可以这么说，但是这里的所有人都对爹地又爱又恨，不止我一个人......”

 

朴姓法官在金在奂回答的途中并没有着重观察他的表情，而是侧着头去看姜丹尼尔。

 

姜丹尼尔手上捧着两封拆开的信，一下一下地把信纸上的皱纹抚平，他的表情飘忽不定，介于甜蜜和心酸之间，仿佛陷入一段回忆或者是对某个人的追思。

 

归根结底，如果说到又爱又恨的话，除了姜丹尼尔，谁又有资格谈论对邕圣祐的感情呢？

 

朴志训不解，但也不到问出口的时候。

 

“请你陈述你与朴佑镇的关系。”

 

金在奂被清晨截来的信打断的叙述，缓缓地向前迈进，他刚讲到他和朴佑镇一直同出同进，因为被荆棘划破了脚心的二弟需要包扎，才一起上楼时，朴志训就插入这么个问题。

 

金在奂的说明足以佐证他在地板上发现的、已经干涸掉的血迹，如果把痕迹拿来和朴佑镇的脚掌做个比较，只怕也是八九不离十，至于剩下房间四周类似花朵形状的图案，应该就是闻到腥味从朴佑镇留下的脚印上踩过去的猫的爪印。

 

这也不难解释为什么家猫会一反常态地闯上楼去，动物总比人类对于血的腥味，更加敏感。朴法官已经可以把握个大概，在猫突然失踪的时刻，邕圣祐应是已经命不久矣了。

 

“我们...我们是兄弟...这是法律文件承认有效的...”

 

金在奂难以掩饰的声线抖落下不少可疑的颤栗，很显然，如果朴志训想要的答案是单纯的手足之情，他根本没有问的意义。

 

手指头挂在镶着金边的壶把上来回摸索着的姜丹尼尔，又及时出言，打断了这一难堪的局面。

 

“佑镇曾经试图带着在奂去找黄士官来着，不过恰逢我在陆地的港口办事，把两个人领回来了，没出什么事。我想看了这封信，朴法官你也能猜个大概，黄士官心属他人，在奂也跟他提及了一点他跟佑镇的事。”

 

金在奂本来按照自己的计划和步调是要等到当日下午，再跟姜丹尼尔聊他和朴佑镇未来的计划，没想到父亲先他的话语一步，已经了解得如此清楚，吃惊程度不比得知邕圣祐的死讯更少几分。

 

朴志训翻开记录簿的最新一页，又再度露出那种玩味的翘首等待的表情，握着钢笔的一只手托腮，静静看着父子之间的暗流涌动。

 

“其实，你的爹地早就知道这件事了，我也无意隐瞒。我在港口拦下你们的时候，应该是被不少过路人捕捉到了，佣人之间的闲言碎语多，邕圣祐不日便知道这件事了。”

 

朴志训这下倒是坚定了金在奂和朴佑镇协同作案的几率更大，带着心爱的人私奔的戏码，可不允许父辈的搅和，在他看来，这个家里真正掌握着话语权的绝对不会是姜丹尼尔，一定是邕圣祐，那长子和次子密谋除掉他的可能性，肯定不会小。

 

“可按照他的性子...，不该...这么久了...还...还没有找我们两个谈话...我...我不懂...”

 

金在奂内心构建的地基夯实的确信一瞬间轰然倒塌，在他的认知里，邕圣祐一直是严格把控着四位养子的成长方向，不允许任何差错发生的养父，如果他早就知道了他和朴佑镇的想法，为何要装作视若无睹，这实在不像他的性格与做派。

 

一想到他一直以为紧紧夹起的尾巴，在邕圣祐眼中实则突出而醒目，他的心情就更为疑惑和复杂，理智和情感混成一团毛球，弄乱一切思考的源头。

 

“他问我，你是要去找黄旼炫，不再回头，还是要去找他，同他说个明白。我说，让他自己用心去看，去摸索，毕竟你是我们的第一个孩子，没有不了解的理由。”

 

金在奂仍然记得无数个被泪水淹没的晚上，单薄的被面十分吸水，一面的被角哭得湿透了，他就换另一面哭，如果不是有总是偷偷陪在他身边的朴佑镇，他想他真的不知道该如何独自撑过那段时间。

 

事实便是，他一直看着窗外的苍穹里，高高挂起的，又大又饱满的月亮，却忘记了月光即使无比地洁白，但也是最最冰冷的东西。

 

黄旼炫不能是他的月亮，他天性怕寒，一定会冻伤。

 

但朴佑镇一定会是他的太阳，因为阳光会首先向他靠近，并且尽力不将他灼伤。

 

“那爹地究竟知道多少？我还是不懂？虽然我和佑镇真的没有一去不回头的意思，但那时，我也确实想同黄士官把事情讲个清楚，不仅是我们两的事，还有......”

 

金在奂仍是一脸难以置信，他以为邕圣祐一定会因为他们的节外生枝而勃然大怒，没想到他早就知情，却保持沉默。

 

“你还记不记得你刚来姜家的时候，就是因为喜欢听哄人的奶妈唱摇篮曲，结果被邕圣祐发现，你很有学音乐的天分？”

 

金在奂于泪眼迷蒙中重重地点了点头，他所拥有的一切是获得，也是期许，更是一种清浅的枷锁，是种与自由相差很远的东西。

 

“我和你爹地那天去阁楼上看你，他想跟你道歉来着，没想到你已经睡着了，老二在哼同样的摇篮曲哄你。邕圣祐确实跟我发过脾气，说你们做事太不成样子，不多加考虑，但他也不是完全不为你们考虑。”

 

姜丹尼尔说着说着便示意朴志训侧身让出一个空档，方便他在图书室的书桌抽屉里翻找。金在奂正心乱地用袖口捂住因为惊讶和慌忙而涨得通红的脸色，姜丹尼尔就顺势扯出一沓紧紧捆在一起的法律公示文件，大大方方地摆在两人面前。

 

关于邕圣祐的脾性，姜丹尼尔只有一点把握。

 

那也成为他劝慰邕圣祐放手随他们去的理由。

 

他是这样揽过他僵硬而执拗的肩头，仿佛要在耳际印下一吻一般，轻柔而又温情地对他说着，“哪有赢得过孩子的父亲呢，圣祐，你我不过，也不意外罢了。”

 

他们年轻时候，忙着对抗世界，忙着从纷繁的世界里找出可以和自己一起对抗整个世界的狠角色，忙着确认这个世界有许多规则有待他们打破，忙着携手从过高的悬崖上惊险跳落，却忘了他们这样做的理由究竟是什么。

 

他们想要回报这个对他们来说，过分严格的世界，一点温柔和宽容。

 

这是他们选择领养四子的理由。比起无情的大陆，赛恩思岛应该是尊重他们选择的，能够把他们培养成更好的人的，值得他们所付出的努力的地方。

 

不过爱会使人用力过猛，邕圣祐过分爱着四个与他天生就没有任何血缘关系的孩子，却总是忘记他们之间并没有天然的感情基础，需要慢慢培养。

 

而姜丹尼尔过分爱着把全身心都投入到四个孩子身上的他，常常忘记自己的父亲身份，只站在他的身后做邕圣祐的恋人。

 

再去强拆金在奂和朴佑镇没有任何意义，再去探讨他们是名义上的亲兄弟也没有任何意义。邕圣祐和姜丹尼尔都清楚地知晓，他们也是因为世俗，因为条条框框，才来到这个岛上。

 

朴志训赶在金在奂哆哆嗦嗦的动作之前，先把姜丹尼尔拿出的法律文件看了个大概。姜丹尼尔说的并没有错，在这场战役之中，最初的最初，服输的不是作为长子一直委曲求全的金在奂，而是看似强势其实已经暗自做了安排的邕圣祐。

 

法律文件生效已有半个月余，从名义上来说，金在奂和朴佑镇不再是领养来的兄弟关系。但邕圣祐显然心软又大方，朴志训翻过一页他熟悉的条款，看到最下面几行，才意识到，邕圣祐并没有借此剥夺长子和次子的继承权，反而根据遗产继承的特殊规定做了相应的保留。

 

换句话说，姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐作为家长，已经默认了金在奂和朴佑镇可以自由恋爱，不受道德和法律层面的顾忌约束，而领养时已经生效的遗嘱条款，还将一分不多，一分不少地归到两人名下。

 

邕圣祐一面废除了他们的养子身份，一面强调只有与信托基金名字相同且符合身份要求的相关人士才可以继承其中的金额。朴志训用拇指捻起厚厚一沓文件的页纸大致扫了扫，只怕是后面增加的身份附赠条款连金、朴两人的出生地和生活习性都有限制，就算是半路突然出现两位同名同姓的，也无可奈何。

 

按照金在奂崩溃大哭的反馈来看，他应该是排除了事先知情的可能，这又促使和他有着亲密关系的朴佑镇的嫌疑更大。朴志训更加感兴趣的关注点已经逐渐从金在奂身上移开，他在做更大胆的假设。

 

“会不会，朴佑镇已经得知了全部的情况，以致于做出了极端的选择？”

 

姜丹尼尔从他手上把相应的法律文件抽离，递给呜咽着哭泣的金在奂时，分明看到了他在金在奂的名字旁画了个大大的叉。朴志训的笔记是根据姜家的长幼顺序进行整理的，最顶端的姜丹尼尔旁边的邕圣祐的名字已经用鲜红的墨水画上了线，在金在奂那个黑乎乎的小叉旁边，又给朴佑镇画了个问号。

 

安抚下长子金在奂的情绪，似乎并不是作为父亲的姜丹尼尔的擅长领域。长子尚未从一概的、对邕姓父亲的隐隐埋怨中抽身出来，又突然得知令他震惊的事实，实在很难振作精神，姜丹尼尔除了不断地续水，转身站起来踱步之外，也没什么好办法。

 

反倒是睡得昏昏沉沉的助手李大辉跑过来蹲在花纹繁复的地毯上有一搭没一搭地拍着他的后背，讲些宽慰他的话。整个问讯持续的时间比预料中更长，期间朴佑镇还派下人来敲了两次门，第一次他还装模作样地问问，是否轮到了自己，他还有些要紧事要做，不想等待耽搁，第二次干脆直接差点闯进门来，检查检查金在奂是否还安好。

 

朴志训每一次被打断，都只是笑笑，亦不做表示。

 

姜丹尼尔更甚，倒还说两句话点点金在奂，跟他讲朴佑镇这脾气跟他年轻的时候简直如出一辙，邕圣祐在家里办公谈事情，一个下午他能在门口探头探脑四五遍，急不可耐得很。

 

金在奂的陈述始终该继续，感情的事情需要私人空间存放。

 

在他说完早上和朴佑镇同出同进的路线之后，朴志训用铅笔在二楼的地图上画出了两根并行的线，一个顶点上的圆圈写着金，一个顶点上的圆圈写着朴。

 

“那你们中间有没有分开过的时候？还是一直在一起？”

 

朴志训有些嫌恶地看着他随手画出来，并不笔直的路线，盯着两个头靠头的小点向金在奂发问。

 

“应该是有，但是时间不长。我回房间换水的时候，碰到了冠霖，他那时候应该正要下楼去。”

 

金在奂做出一脸思索的表情，朴法官便追问起来。

 

“早上那盆水是你和他弄泼的吧？”

 

女佣的证词里，明明有猫在大少爷屋子门口舔舐水迹的描述，朴志训十分清醒，马上把这两者，联系到了一起。

 

“是。冠霖，话不多，突然走过来，没出声，把我吓了一跳。”

 

这点倒是没什么令人生疑的，朴法官于是接着他手中铅笔画的路线，在金在奂的房间门口，加了一条属于赖冠霖的线头，圆圈里写上了一个赖字。

 

“你们有没有什么交流，他有没有什么明显的情绪波动？他知不道朴佑镇在阁楼里等你？”

 

朴志训随即在赖冠霖那根线的圆圈后也画了个问号，这个三弟仿佛来自于无形的虚空之中，突然就出现在了金在奂的陈述之中，之前那么多的爱恨情仇仿佛都一概与他无关，他的印象还是模糊的，架空的，没有任何感情色彩的。

 

“他有一点情绪低落，不过也是情有可原。我和他聊了两句，他就下楼去了，佑镇在阁楼的事，他应该是不知情的。”

 

朴姓法官，自从来到姜家以后，不由得给这里的每一位人物都涂抹上不同的代表色。

 

邕圣祐应该是带着闪片的银灰色，深邃得遮盖一切，仍有熠熠闪闪，他是笼罩着万物的星夜。姜丹尼尔应该是鲜艳的红泼上一抔静止的水，虽然热望燃烧，但总归是定在原地不动。

 

金在奂更像唯唯诺诺的湖蓝色，时而怯懦，时而勇敢，介于两者之中，朴佑镇是日光的明黄，虽尚未正式见过，但已经留下足够深刻的印象。

 

从侧面听来，裴珍映听起来更像是暧昧蒙纱的紫罗兰色，总有一点说不清道不明的晦涩在里面。唯独基本很少出现在金在奂嘴边的赖冠霖，不知道属于哪一种色块的星云，没有自己独立的形象，似被谁忘却后的附属。

 

他是一颗走到哪里就下到哪里的积雨云吗？

 

他是灰色的眼睛和心吗？

 

为了尽快搞清楚这个问题，朴志训对着金在奂补上一句，“调查期间，我希望我们之间没有秘密可言，希望你直接一点告诉我，你和赖冠霖之间交换的谈话到底说了些什么。”

 

金在奂拿起早已冷掉的茶杯小口啜饮，还因为茶早就凉透的苦味而皱起脸来，轻咳了两声。

 

“是因为一张照片。”

 

他语毕，朴志训又瞪着姜丹尼尔看，不过这次他倒没有摆出一副胸有成竹的表情，而是满脸写着他也不太知情的无解。

 

“是他和一位家族的老友的照片，不过已经从中间剪成了两半，残缺的照片被我收进了相册，想看的话，随时吩咐佣人去取。”

 

金在奂讲这件事的时候，已经基本恢复了镇定，不带什么客观的感情，但朴志训怎么可能轻易放过这个细节，便乘胜追击下去。

 

“这么说，你是知道那张照片被裁剪之前，长什么样子了？那你知道，是谁剪了那张照片吗？赖冠霖是什么时候发现的照片已经被毁了？”

 

姜丹尼尔听着也打了个响指，当做回答朴法官的问题，表示他也跟着想起了照片的事。

 

“当然知道，全家人应该都见过那张照片，之前一直放在冠霖的卧房里。至于是被谁剪了，我不好瞎猜。据冠霖说，应该是他昨晚陪父亲赴宴回来，早上才发现的。”

 

金在奂嘴上说着不好瞎猜，眼神又和父亲姜丹尼尔碰了一碰。姜丹尼尔天生不是躲躲藏藏的脾气，掂量着这件事也并没有什么隐瞒的意义，便又自作主张讲出声来。

 

“冠霖这孩子，来的时候最晚，上面三个哥哥，最为宠他，我和圣祐也疏于管理，他对外性格是沉闷、乖僻了些，不会轻易打开心扉。起初我们为了活络他的天性，给他送了一只小狗，没想到时日不长，他的珍贵之物，并没能陪伴他多久。话又转回来，圣祐有时是有些急切了些，看不惯小孩过分感情用事，也算我们没能考虑到冠霖当时的年纪尚小，过分拿他和其他几位哥哥比较了，才使他一直有些耿耿于怀。”

 

金在奂自然目睹了整个全程，其中去劝去哄，也是少不了的，只是冠霖向来不爱落泪，连个发泄的出口都没有，他和另外两个哥哥虽不是完全放心，但也一点办法也没有。

 

赖冠霖和邕圣祐有一样的倔强，这件事里唯一的一道类似的句点，也只是坚持在室外守护着小狗，最后中暑直至晕倒的可怜的小狗主人，被不算身强体壮的邕圣祐咬着牙抱进屋子而已。

 

姜家三子关切地涌上来，只记得赖冠霖身上晒得通红，摸起来和冬天的炉火一般灼热，却也没料到邕圣祐放下高高瘦瘦的赖冠霖转身离去以后，便趴在正在书房长凳上午睡的姜丹尼尔怀里啜泣。

 

“你说我是不是最不称职的家长啊？孩子不想服软，就这样对待他。”

 

邕圣祐平日里也不是搬得动重物的人，赖冠霖长得很快，光骨骼的重量就把他压得够呛，他眼泪涟涟地就往姜丹尼尔干爽的下腹布料上蹭，心也痛手也痛，说到底邕圣祐也还是个要靠姜丹尼尔哄着的孩子，孩子还和孩子置起气来，还哭上鼻子了。

 

“我跟没跟你说，就是自己不能生，也要少要几个孩子？”

 

姜丹尼尔把身体灵活地向上滑了滑，手掌稳稳地捧住邕圣祐的头，把他往他厚实的胸膛上移动。

 

“没说，你这说的是什么话，反正你没有跟我说。”

 

邕圣祐的委屈劲儿极甚，也不知道他是心疼自己多一些，还是心疼可怜巴巴的赖冠霖多一些。

 

“你也因为这么点小事就哭得梨花带雨的，生怕我不知道你心里委屈，那你想想冠霖呢？你跟这么小的孩子讲生死，还得强迫他一并看淡，你是不是有点强人所难？”

 

姜丹尼尔轻轻拍打着上半身蜷缩在他胸口的邕圣祐，尽快烘干他的眼泪。

 

“他有一天总会感谢我的，哼，小孩子气死人了，真是的......”

 

姜丹尼尔揉揉发烫的太阳穴，不禁想到孩子的一个特征就是，“你说的都是对的，但我不听。”

 

赖冠霖是个孩子，他这会儿哭得哼哼唧唧的爹不也是吗。

 

就在大家都快忘了蹲在埋葬小狗的树下，被烈日烤干舌头和背脊，细嫩的皮肤一阵阵脱皮的赖冠霖时，新来的访客，又牵了只跟他的爱犬煤球如出一辙的小狗，缓缓向他走来。

 

“女爵本是我们世交家族的亲属，圣祐没有买下这座岛屿之前，也偶有书信来往，只是不常打过交道。她给圣祐写信说想来岛上暂住一段时间，出于礼貌的考量，我们很快便答应了她的要求。”

 

姜丹尼尔忽而站起身来，打开藏书室的柜门，爬上专用的取书木梯，拿出一本老旧的家族相册。他翻了许久，最终还是面露颓然地把相册归还原位了。

 

朴法官在底下有些不解，直问金在奂他的父亲是在忙活些什么。

 

“父亲应该是想给你看女爵的照片，但不出意外地话应该全部被剪掉了，我猜冠霖那里的，才是最后一张。”

 

姜丹尼尔说着又踩下梯子扶过来，继续他的讲述，全然没有提及相册的意思，朴法官盘算着，如果遇到恰当的时机，也许发问也不错，便也随他去了。

 

“由于她手上遛着的那只小狗实在与冠霖失去的那只煤球很像，冠霖几乎是在圣祐低声应允的瞬间，就朝着小狗踩着的草坪俯冲了过去。”

 

姜丹尼尔甚至还在桌面上补了个狂奔而去的手势，指尖朝着桌角跑了一会，顺势扯铃喊了喊门外的管家来给茶壶换水。

 

“女爵是几年来，岛上少有的女性，我们也不能确切地说是她的魅力过人还是手段高超，总之很快，冠霖就对她十分亲昵，这是在四兄弟之间，都极其少有的情况。”

 

管家后面跟着的几个女佣，迅速把准备停当的托盘放好，并把享用完毕的碗碟收拾得服服帖帖，悄然离开。

 

“据我所知，冠霖是只对自己喜欢的事情感兴趣的孩子，别人能说服他或者改变他的意见。但是女爵却一次次地让我觉得神奇，不管她说什么做什么，我们冠霖仿佛都被吸入其中，无比真挚。

 

朴志训望着书桌前分外晃眼的照明，得空打了个响指，使一屋子人从昏沉的闷热中苏醒过来，他大概也猜到了事情是如何发生，抢先一步问出下文。

 

“所以，究竟是什么导致了女爵和你们家彻底的决裂？如果只是一点孩童时期对于女性的依赖情结，我想你先生也不至于避嫌到如此地步吧？”

 

朴志训正是问到点子上了，姜丹尼尔尽力措辞之后，才开口补充完余下的故事，金在奂则在旁边时不时提及一些只有姜家人才知道的细节，使得画面不至于过分单调。

 

“女爵有刻意向冠霖灌输一些不好的恶习，甚至有意无意地把他往赌博的路子上引，我不知道如果我们发现得再晚一点，她会不会舍得让年幼的冠霖沾染上成瘾的药品，但总之，她的所作所为，已经给我们家带来了不小的伤害。”

 

虽然姜丹尼尔讲的并没有错，但在赖冠霖眼中，故事却存在着另一个版本。

 

他的红裙女神牵着命运的绳索，高贵优雅，亦步亦趋，向他缓缓走来。她是有静止时间，让过去归零的能力的，因为她抱在怀里逗弄的那只小狗，分明就跟属于他的那只别无二致，他向她靠近没有理由，是盲目，是热雪，是狂妄的自我放逐。

 

他对她说的第一句话，无关社交地位，无关礼节，也无关他们之间的身份差异，他说的是，“姐姐，你衣服有点脏了。”

 

小狗的后脚沾到了前一天晚上刚刚下过雨的草坪上的泥点，蹭到女爵披在艳红的长裙之外的米白色披风之上，留下淡淡的灰色痕迹。

 

深谙世事，风情万种的女爵，根本不在意身上这件做旧的披风，她想要的是面前这个少年，她想要他背后的万贯家财和他的一脸天真，她想要一位虔诚的信徒和跪拜在她脚跟旁匍匐着前进的奴隶。

 

于是她轻启朱唇而作答。

 

“没关系，我的孩子，不要为我皱眉或难过。”

 

彼时的赖冠霖并不知道自己正处在一场风暴的中央，再迟一点便要被无情的命运吞没入腹。他对女爵的百依百顺，来自尚未获得母爱，情感认知上的缺乏，姜、邕二人给他的很多，却没能及时发觉他极其敏感，极其需要细腻的母性抚慰的一面。邕圣祐虽然擅长充当母亲的角色，但毕竟在表达感情方面有些不自觉地生硬，他无法做到时时刻刻都把个子不小的少年紧紧搂在怀中，为他照亮前路。

 

“结局就是，女爵从此被逐出你们的上流社交圈？”

 

听到这里的朴姓法官，对着空气画了个圆圈，把姜丹尼尔和金在奂两个坐定的身影圈到一起。

 

“当然不止这么简单，圣祐的脾气不允许这样的情况发生，除了你已经看到的之外，我想女爵的下场应该比我们在座的每一个人，能想到的更加悲惨。我所知道的只是，女爵原打算挟持冠霖向我们索要一笔赎金，但她当晚逃亡的车票却只买了一张。圣祐本来是想听我的左右，随她去了，听到她的计划中抛弃冠霖的部分，还是勃然大怒，气得浑身发抖。”

 

若不是这个女爵此后一直生死未卜，下落不明，朴姓法官倒是愿意相信是她潜入姜家把邕圣祐给解决了个干净。此刻邕圣祐在他心里，不再是一层楼之上静静躺着的一具美丽的尸体，而是一种极其护崽的大型猫科动物，看似优雅端庄，毫无力气，其实根本忍受不了他人对于他的养子的伤害。

 

“既然如此，那我倒是可以理解赖冠霖的心情，毕竟以你丈夫的性格，他也不大可能交待女爵的下落。年轻人的喜欢总是深得惊人，一张照片都不舍得丢掉，更不要说一点也不留了。他也是个悲惨的可怜人，其他的，等他来了，我再问他吧。”

 

朴姓法官在赖冠霖的名字旁边画上一面小旗帜，表示有动机，心下终于浮起属于他的颜色。他应该是雨水冲刷后边角腐朽的、向大地倒下的树木，是苦涩的咖啡，是装裱美人画像的画框，是还未年轻过的成熟，是从青春期之前就被截断的一夜长大。他是不透亮的深棕色。

 

“在和赖冠霖分别之后，你和朴佑镇一直在一起，直到下楼？”

 

金在奂这边的线索几近整理完毕，他支支吾吾地说了个是的，便等着朴法官继续发问，表示他已无话可说。

 

朴志训又看了一会儿他手中内容逐渐变得丰富的札记，摆摆手差遣着助手李大辉，把姜家的第二位公子，朴佑镇给请进来。

 

“那我...就先...告辞了...”

 

金在奂刚打算要起身离开，却被朴志训出言拦下。

 

“你不要着急走，既然你们一直都在一起，总有一些细节需要再一起核对一下。”

 

朴佑镇跑进图书室的脚步很重，重到每一步，都仿佛踩在金在奂的心上。

 

朴志训的推断没有错，他确实，撒了谎。


End file.
